


Playmobil Fanart - The Return of The Eagle

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my alternative ending of The Eagle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmobil Fanart - The Return of The Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The story is based on Rosemary Sutcliff's novel The Eagle of the Ninth and the 2011 movie The Eagle;  
> Ancient Rome illustration used on the first page is illustrated by Peter Jackson (probably not that director);  
> Figures used in these photos are made by Playmobil.  
> Software: Photoshop and Photobucket Image Editor.

 

* * *

 

**Alt. Alternative Ending**

 

  



End file.
